The mouse tubby gene has been shown to be mutated in the so-called `Tubby` mouse model (Kleyn, PW et al (1996) Cell 85, 281-290; Noben-Trauth, K et al. (1996) Nature 380: 534-538). Mutant mice exhibit weight gain from age 6 months and develop insulin resistance associated with this weight gain. There is also evidence of increased susceptibility to atherosclerosis and dyslipidemia in these mutant mice. Kleyn et al. also describe the human orthologue of the mouse tubby gene. It is suggested that changes in the tubby polypeptide are relevant to human weight gain disorders. Kleyn et al however provide no description of the biochemical or signalling properties of the tubby protein.
International patent application, publication number WO 96/05861, relates to compositions and methods for the treatment of bodyweight disorders and in particular identifies certain genes which are used in these composition and methods.
There is a need for identification and characterization of further members of the Tubby related polypeptides family which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases.